The present invention relates to high frequency VHF and UHF (herein referred to as RF), high power broadcast transmission systems, such as commercial television (TV) broadcast systems operating at over 100 kilowatts (kW) of forward power to the system radiating antenna; and more particularly to such a broadcast system including a special ferrite circulator device that protects the system RF power generators and meets other requirements of the system.